harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Antonin Dolohov
Antonin Dolohov was one of the original Death Eaters of Lord Voldemort who fought in both the First and Second Wizarding Wars. During the former conflict, he tortured many Muggles, as well as wizards and witches who were not supporters of Voldemort. He also participated in the brutal murders of Order of the Phoenix members Gideon and Fabian Prewett. Dolohov was caught and convicted of these crimes, and sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban. He escaped in the mass break-out of 1996, and participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries later that year, only to be re-captured and incarcerated once more. By the summer of 1997, Dolohov was at large once again. He attacked Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley at Tottenham Court Road, but was defeated and had his memory wiped. In 1998, Dolohov fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, during which he killed Remus Lupin in a duel. In the second round of the battle, he was defeated by Filius Flitwick, and was either killed or imprisoned once more following Voldemort's defeat. Biography First Wizarding War According to Igor Karkaroff, Dolohov tortured many Muggles and non-supporters of Lord Voldemort during the First Wizarding WarHarry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Ch. 30. He murdered Gideon and Fabian Prewett, the brothers of Molly Weasley née PrewettHarry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Ch. 25. He was not the only participant in the act, though, since Mad-Eye Moody informed Harry Potter years later that it took five Death Eaters to kill the two wizards''Order of the Phoenix'', Ch. 9, whose murders were described as "brutal". After the fall of Voldemort in 1981, Dolohov was captured and sent to Azkaban prison for his crimes. He was the first Death Eater Igor Karkaroff turned in to the Wizengamot in an attempt to get himself freed from Azkaban, only to be informed that Dolohov had been captured around the same time as him. Escape from Azkaban and Battle of the Department of Mysteries .]] In 1996, Dolohov, along with the Lestranges and several other Death Eater convicts, escaped Azkaban and rejoined Voldemort. During the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, Dolohov was paired with Jugson. They tracked Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom, hitting the three of them with Impediment Jinxes. When Dolohov began to alert the other Death Eaters as to their location, Hermione silenced him to prevent it. He retaliated with an unnamed curse which, despite being weaker than normal because it was cast non-verbally, severely injured Hermione. With a kick, Dolohov broke Neville's wand and nose and then cornered Harry, wordlessly threatening him. However, he was momentarily distracted, giving Harry the chance to Body-Bind him. Dolohov recovered by the time several Order of the Phoenix members arrived, and defeated Alastor Moody in a duel. He then attacked Harry with the same spell he used on Hermione, but most of the harm was blocked by Harry's Shield Charm. He attempted to use it again when duelling with Sirius Black, but was incapacitated by Harry before he could follow through.Order of the Phoenix, Ch. 35 Presumably, Dolohov was captured in the aftermath of the battle by Aurors and returned to Azkaban. Height of the Second Wizarding War By the summer of 1997, Dolohov was again at large following another Azkaban break-out. He attended the Death Eater meeting at Malfoy Manor that summer and was seated by Yaxley; he was impressed when Yaxley announced that he had placed Pius Thicknesse, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, under the Imperius Curse. He, along with other Death Eaters, laughed when Voldemort insulted Bellatrix Lestrange and the Malfoy Family. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Ch. 1 Dolohov may have participated in the Battle over Little Whinging, but was not identified by name by any member of the Order of the Phoenix. After the Death Eaters took over the Ministry of Magic and placed the Taboo curse on Voldemort's name, Dolohov and Thorfinn Rowle tracked Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley to a café on Tottenham Court Road. During the skirmish that ensued, Dolohov bound Ron with conjured ropes and slammed an invisible Harry into a wall with Expulso, but just before Harry dropped his wand, Hermione hit Dolohov with a Full Body-Bind Curse. Dolohov and Rowle's memories were then modified by Hermione. It is implied that they were punished by Voldemort for this by being subjected to the Cruciatus Curse.Deathly Hallows, Ch. 9 Dolohov may have been among the Death Eaters assigned to keep an eye out for Number 12 Grimmauld Place, former headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix and temporary hide-out for Harry, Ron and Hermione, as one of the Death Eaters mentioned watching the gap between houses 11 and 13 on the first of September was “the man with the twisted face”''Deathly Hallows'', Ch. 12. Battle of Hogwarts During the Battle of Hogwarts on May 2, 1998, Dolohov was seen fighting against Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil; the latter shot a Full Body-Bind Curse at him in defence of Dean''Deathly Hallows'', Ch. 32. Dolohov also killed Remus Lupin in a duelBloomsbury Webchat with J.K. Rowling, 30 July 2007. The nature of Remus's death was not revealed, but his body was peaceful-looking''Deathly Hallows'', Ch. 33, suggesting that Dolohov used the Killing Curse or his own curse, as neither leaves visible marks. After Voldemort called a retreat and gave Harry Potter one hour to turn himself over, Dolohov and Yaxley stood guard in the Forbidden Forest. Harry followed them to the Death Eater camp to confront Voldemort.Deathly Hallows, Ch. 34 When the battle later resumed, Dolohov was defeated by Filius Flitwick, a former duelling champion. He fell with a scream''Deathly Hallows'', Ch. 36, making it unlikely that he was hit with the Killing Curse; however, it is possible he was killed in this encounter. Otherwise, Dolohov was presumably imprisoned in Azkaban once again. Physical Description and Traits Dolohov is described as having a "long, pale, twisted face" and as "burly", although not as large as the "huge" Thorfinn Rowle. He has dark hair. in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film).]] Having defeated many talented wizards, Dolohov appears to have been one of the most dangerous and skilled Death Eaters. He participated in the murders of Gideon and Fabian Prewett, two powerful and skilled wizards, during the First Wizarding War. During the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, he defeated Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Neville Longbottom single-handedly, despite a Silencing Charm forcing him to use all nonverbal magic to do so. Shortly afterwards, he defeated and injured Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, widely considered to be one of the best Aurors in recent times (albeit a retired one), in a duel. In the Battle of Hogwarts, he dueled and killed Remus Lupin, a powerful wizard who was an expert in Defence Against the Dark Arts and capable of wandless magic. Dolohov was eventually defeated by former dueling champion Filius Flitwick, which indicates his talent at dueling and the Dark Arts. Etymology * Dolohov is a surname of Russian origin. It is the name of a minor character in War and Peace, by Leo Tolstoy. This Dolohov is brave, but cruel and vindictive, though he is caring toward his mother and sisters. * Antonin is the French or Czech version of the name “Anthony”. The name is derived from the Latin Antonius, the name of a prominent Roman family whose members included soldier and politician Mark Antony. They claimed to descend from Anton, a son of the Greek god Hercules. Behind the scenes * In Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, it is mentioned that "Dolohov" was among Tom Marvolo Riddle's followers when he asked Albus Dumbledore for the Defence Against the Dark Arts position sometime between his graduation from Hogwarts in 1945 and 1970.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Ch. 20 Since this individual's given name is not stated, it is not known whether he is Antonin Dolohov or a relative. *Richard Cubison was cast as "Death Eater Dolohov" in the film version of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.See Forum:Incorrectly identified Death Eaters Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references fr:Antonin Dolohov Dolohov, Antonin Dolohov, Antonin Dolohov, Antonin Dolohov, Antonin Dolohov, Antonin Dolohov, Antonin Dolohov, Antonin Dolohov, Antonin